


Sweet and Sweaty

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Kirk and Spock wrestle!





	Sweet and Sweaty

“Come on, are you just scared of how badly I’ll beat you?” 

“Frankly, I am surprised by your confidence. You are well aware of the superiority of Vulcan strength over human.”

“You’re half human though! Just give me a chance.” Jim closed the door of the Enterprise gym and eyed his first officer’s abs keenly while the shirtless Vulcan stepped into the room, his red tights matching his boyfriend’s. The captain put an arm around his shoulder and gave his chest a playful punch. 

“You chicken?”

“I am not a barnyard fowl. However, I am willing to oblige if it is for your entertainment.”

“Oblige this!” Kirk yelled, suddenly throwing the Vulcan onto the floor with a vigorous shove, laughing as he leaned Spock’s broad shoulders on the floor. He lay still on his back, not even flinching at the balled fists tapped against his pecs with soft thuds. 

“See! I got you already!” he declared, slapping Spock’s waist with impunity. “Are you even going to try, or is your green blood turning to milk?”

Spock arched an eyebrow and muttered quietly. 

“Are you aware of what you are getting yourself into?”

Jim laughed, looking down into his eyes as he lay pressed stomach to stomach with the Vulcan. But now Spock was standing up. He tried to push him onto his back again. But Spock’s fingers slid around his wrists in a tight clench, his stare into Kirk’s eyes resolute. 

“I have given you your chance.”

Jim gasped as Spock shoved him forward, his back knocking against the wall loudly. 

So now the Vulcan meant business. 

He spread his feet in a defensive stance, ready to fight, only to feel arms grabbing him by the thighs and lifting him in the air like a baby. Jim flailed his airborne feet and beat his hands against Spock’s back. 

“Ok! I get it! You win!”

But Spock spun Jim a circle in the air, then slid him down onto his feet again. Jim panted nervously and tried to swing his arm for a punch, only to feel his waist grabbed again, firm hands digging into his sweaty skin as they pushed him onto his back, his hands pinned down above his head and his legs trapped in between Spock’s muscular thighs. Spock cocked his head to the side. 

“Do I persist in resembling a chicken at this current moment?”

Jim struggled in Spock’s grip, squirming and wiggling around in a final attempt to beat him, but then looked into his eyes with a sigh.

“No, damn it, you win, of course you win. You always do. It’s in your nature.”

“Precisely. Especially when I’m with you,” noted the Vulcan. He leaned down and locked lips with his captive boyfriend. 

Jim’s muscles unclenched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
